


Holding On To You

by ominous_softie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dave Katz Lives, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Suicidal Thoughts, dave has a cat, drug overdose, modern dave, no beta we die like ben, no vietnam, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominous_softie/pseuds/ominous_softie
Summary: "How, Klaus wonders, could he have questioned whether this was the grim reaper when he more accurately resembled an angel"Klaus ODs and Paramedic Dave saves him. They can't stop thinking about each other until one day, they cross paths again.Dave is livin in 2019 and he's goddamn stayin alive.Title from the song by Twenty One Pilots.





	1. Hey doctor can you help me? Looking for a heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I love everything Paramedic/ambulance/medical related so here it is! wowa, much self indulgence. 
> 
> I don't know how many chapters this will have, but lets see how we go. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!

Klaus was slumped on the steps attached to the outside of another generic city building, stained old bricks extending up seemingly endlessly to the dense charcoal clouds. He blinked sluggishly, losing his grip on his consciousness, falling back into the abyss of his soon to be dormant mind. His right arm fell by his side limply, the crook of his arm pierced still by a syringe needle. Despite what his siblings had told him throughout his childhood, Klaus was not an idiot. He realised that this time it was too much, but this time, he couldn’t bring himself to care. This time maybe he’d stay dead for more than 5 minutes. 

Meanwhile, a young couple were making their way home from a date when they spotted Klaus. The woman stutters to a stop at the sight. 

“do you think he’s alright?” she asks her boyfriend, who only tries to move her on.

“why should we care? He’s just some junkie, brought it on himself, let’s go,” he prompts.

She stands her ground, “he might die, Jack!”

The woman worriedly approaches Klaus and kneels beside him. His lips had a blue tint to them on his already pallid face, the pupils of his dull green eyes pinpoint. At observing his shallow breathing, she turns to Jack to shout “call 911!” 

444444444444444444444444444444

“Copy that, we’re on route,” Nate says clearly into his walkie talkie. 

He turns to his crew mate Dave, who sits at the wheel of the ambulance, to joke “overdose, that’ll be a fun break from old people who’ve fallen over.”

“yeah,” Dave sighs. This would be their last job of the shift, and Dave just hopes he can help one last person, “hope this one doesn’t refuse treatment” he mostly mutters to himself. When your job is to save people, no matter who they are or what they do, it’s always heart breaking to see addicts walk away from you when they’re still so vulnerable. Dave does the best he can. Still, he can’t wait to get home to his cat, Puck.

Dave deactivates 911 mode as they pull up to the building, him and Nate leaping out and getting their kit out the back of the ambulance. Their response is automatic as they approach, Jack practically drags his girlfriend away when Dave kneels beside Klaus and gets to work. He swaps one needle for another as he administers naloxone, and from then on it’s a hope he regains consciousness. He becomes more stabilised, so they load him onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. Nate hops up front, activating 911 mode as they set off.

444444444444444444

Klaus hears sirens, feels the motion of the moving ambulance, and as he opens his eyes, part of him still believes he’s dying. He sees only the blurred outline of a man’s head, Klaus’ lips part slightly as he mumbles “reaper,” still attempting to convince himself it’s his time. His eyes come into focus, giving him the ability to clearly see the features of the man peering down at him. The man opens his lips to speak, but before he gets the chance, Klaus beats him to it, his voice a fraction louder this time.

“You’re beautiful,” he exclaimed. How, Klaus wonders, could he have questioned whether this was the grim reaper when he more accurately resembled an angel. The angel freezes for what feels like an eternity, his clear blue eyes full of warmth. 

He snaps back to reality, asking “how are you feeling?”

“Better now. Much better,” Klaus smiles softly, sitting up. 

“well you’re stable and conscious so you’ll be fine,” Dave reciprocates a smile of his own, “the hospital will want to keep you a while though”, he admits.  
“I can’t- I can’t go to hospital,” Klaus looks away, biting his lip.

Dave frowns, “well, we can’t force ya.” 

Klaus holds a clawed hand up, examining his nails as though he were reading a book as he nods in understanding.

The ambulance slows to a stop and moments later Nate is opening the door. Only then does Dave look away from Klaus. This is still work, he firmly reminds himself.  
“Patient stable, conscious and intending to leave,” he informs his colleague, who only nods.

“it’s Klaus,” Klaus gazes into Dave’s eyes.

Dave replicates the action, really seeing the colour of his eyes this time. They’re the greenest he’s ever seen, not unlike the emerald of Dave’s birthstone. His sister, Sadie, would call that fate.

Dave reattaches all wires from Klaus and helps him down out the ambulance.

“oh, danke,” Klaus says. 

He doesn’t have an accent, but Dave is beginning to wonder if he’s German, or Austrian, perhaps. Nate looks between Dave and Klaus, giving Dave a pointed look, winking at him before heading back to the ambulance for last checks. Dave isn’t sure how to interpret the wink. He turns to Klaus. Now he isn’t focused on saving his life, he takes in Klaus’ outfit for the first time. Surely its too cold for it, but Dave can’t deny how good he looks in his pastel blue tie dye crop top, and tight leather-effect trousers. At least he has a coat.  
“it’s the end of my shift, can I give you a lift home? I can, you know, make sure you’re okay,” Dave offers. Yes, he wants to help from a medical standpoint, but he can’t deny he wants to know more about this possibly German drug addict. 

“Oh,” Klaus reacts, delight in his voice. Then, after a second his face falls, before he lets out another “oh,” this time his voice low and sombre. 

“i- that is a very kind offer, Davey, but I can get, uh- home,” he finishes, looking away again.

It’s now Dave’s turn to say “oh,” perhaps as though it’s all people ever need articulate. Dave knows from his 5 years in this job most addicts are homeless, but this time he was caught up in this beautiful mystery man and it was as if for a moment he was in anther world, a world where good and beautiful people don’t suffer, a world where everyone has a family and a home. Dave realises then he could see Klaus against months down the line, but this time it could be too late for him. Dave really wishes he could help everyone.  
“Well, bye,” Klaus says, slapping a wide smile on his face as if he didn’t just OD. As he walks away, waving, Dave notices bold black text on his hand reading ‘GOODBYE’, what an interesting tattoo. Does he say goodbye to people a lot? Dave wonders. 

Klaus concludes “and thanks for the naloxone!”


	2. I'm learning to give but I don't know if I'm a giver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a week later, and they run into each other again. Fellow cat lovers, this is for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this one! 
> 
> Chapter title from Giver by K. Flay

Only a week later, Klaus saw Dave again, but this time he wasn't dying. Since 2 weeks ago when Klaus' dealer and boyfriend Max kicked him out he had to go on a search for a new dealer, and a place to sleep. 

He was just heading to a drug den he'd been tipped off about when he saw his blue eyed angel. Ever since he saved him all those days ago, Dave had been a beacon in Klaus' mind, an untainable love. Dave was the green light to Klaus' Gatsby. He was too good for him. But he clung to the idea of him still. 

Klaus hadn't had the best track record of men, his infactuation would wear off to reveal the cruel, twisted, selfish men who inhabited the underground world of the city. Women weren't much better. Klaus felt he never had much to give them.

Ben had been trying to persuade Klaus to go to a shelter instead, but he couldnt well bring narcotics there. 

It's early in the morning, the sky painted a soft pink , lining the pale whispy clouds. He spots him at the end of the street, same green uniform as two weeks ago. He hasn't spotted Klaus yet, disposable coffee cup in hand, brown curls still messy from sleep.

Klaus hadn't expected to see him again, never mind this soon. his words caught in his throat, wrapped up in his joy.

He turns and explains to Ben that this was the charming paramedic that rescued him. He didnt sound to impressed, bur Klaus was convinced Ben was secretly a hopeless romantic. 

Dave's unfocused gaze was still fixed on the pavement beneath him, so Klaus, deciding he couldn't miss up the chance to hear his soft and steady voice again, decided to catch his attention. 

"Dave!"

44444444444

Dave just had a long chill night of reading and cat cuddles, almost forgetting his morning shift; hence the coffee and mental sluggishness. At first, he didn't recognise the voice calling his name, he talks in passing to plenty of patients every shift, but when he looks up, he thinks he may be hallunicating the gorgeous addict that had been occupying his dreams. 

Dave greets him "Oh, Klaus!" 

"Morning, beautiful," Klaus practically purrs.

They simultaneously stop, standing in front of each other. Dave blushes and looks away, a small smile on his face.  
He looks back at Klaus. He looks well, or at least better than when they met. Where he could be going at half 6 in tge morning, Dave has no clue. 

"You been doing okay?" He inquires.

Klaus' mouth gapes open a bit before closing again, trying to consider his response. 

"Yeah, course. I'm getting by," he gives Dave a once over before wondering "work?"

"Oh," he looks down at his uniform, "yeah, too early for this," he gently chuckles."

Klaus nods, smile lighting up his face. He glances behind Dave and gasps. His eyes light up with his smile, and he crouches down, grinning like a mad man. Dave eyebrows knit together in confusion, and he takes Klaus making kissy noises as a cue to follow his gaze. 

Dave turns see a large ginger cat , head poking out from the end of an alley. Their head snaps sideways to look at Klaus, beofre they trot over to his awaiting hands. Klaus coos as he strokes the cat, scratching their chin and caressing their fur. 

His voice is light, soft and childlike and he says "aww, hello sweetie pie, hello. You're a little sweetheart, ain't ya? That's right, hello, gorgeous."

Dave smiles so wide it cracks open his face as he kneels beside Klaus to pet the catto. 

"Aren't kitties just the best?" Klaus exclaims animately.

Dave proudly informs "big time. I have one of my own at home."

Klaus gasps again, "awesome! What's their name?"

"His name's Puck," Dave smiles.

Klaus looks up and to the side, as if he heard something, but the only noise is the cats purrs. His expression turns to one of understanding as he turns his head back to face Dave.

"As in A Midsummer Night's Dream?" He asks.

Excitedly Dave wonders "Yeah! You like to read?"

Klaus looks upwards again before shrugging "Uh, not so much. My brother's a huge book nerd though."

"Ah, my sister isn't big on it either," Dave admits. 

"Oh, shit," Dave looks down at the watch on his wrist, "i better get going to work"

They both stand and the cat slinks away from them, advancing down the street. 

"Do you... have a number?" Klaus asks, nibbling the nail of his index finger.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course," Dave says, taken aback. 

Klaus is in the same coat as before, and out of the left pocket he pulls a small black burner phone and flips it open. This surprises Dave, he'd never met a likely homeless addict with a phone before, even a burner. 

Klaus sees his puzzled look, feeling the need to explain "my brother got me it, we stay in touch"

Dave wonders "Ah, the 'book nerd'?"

"No actually, different brother" he explains.

Dave jokes "How many siblings do you have?"

Klaus giggles, "you wouldn't believe be" 

His giggling send a shooting warmth through Dave's chest. He takes the offered phone from Klaus, inputting his number. 

"I'll call," Klaus assures. 

He holds up his left hand, waggling his fingers at Dave. There's the 'GOODBYE' again. 

"I-uh, like your tattoo" 

"Oh, danke," he smiles, holding up his other hand. This one has 'HELLO' scribed across it. 

"Ah, thats clever."

"Yeah, well I'm basically a human ouija board" Klaus looks his left, smiling at empty space.

Dave tries not to think much of it, "Right, well, I'll see ya round."

44444444444

Dave himself was like a drug. He'd given Klaus such a high he just said to share with the world tales of this paramedic angel. So, he informs Ben of his decision of a detour. 

At the buzz of the door, Klaus lets himself in and swiftly makes his way into the appartment. He bursts into the living room, draping himself over the brown fabric sofa.

He declares "I'm in Love!" 

"Again?" Diego sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've now established i'm projecting my interests onto Dave. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> -Astrid


	3. I'm already high enough, i only got eyes for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Dave talk about each other to family. Some propositions happen and of course, more Puck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty dialogue heavy, more will happen next chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> Chapter title from High Enough by K. Flay

"I'm in actual love this time, Diego! For real!"

Diego nudges Klaus' leg with his own, who knows to swing his legs around to make room on the sofa. 

"Is that Klaus?" Eudora calls from the other room before entering the lounge just as Diego sits down. Eudora sit on the arm of an armchair and greets him "what brings you here this fine morning." 

"I'm in love, Eudora!" Klaus exclaims, crossing his legs.

"Oh yeah? Where'd you meet them this time?" She inquires. 

Diego sweeps in before Klaus can answer "If it was the Panda Express dumpster again, i swear to god-"

Klaus interupts "Nope! Come on, you know I'm better than that," Diego raises an eyebrow, "his name is Dave, he's a paramedic, he's the light of my life." 

"A paramedic? Are you okay?" Eudora worries. 

Klaus assures "oh yeah, just fine. But I saw him on the street today! That's fate, right?" 

Eudora sighs, "no such thing, there's only coincidence."

Diego looks over at Eudora approvingly before wondering with genuine curiosity "What's he like?" 

"He's kind and strong and vulnerable. And beautiful. Beautiful. He's just- too good for me. But i want to be around him. I want him to feel the butterflies he gives me. And maybe this is my chance to get sober, he's a sign! And he has a cat! A cat, Diego! Benny says he's named after a shakespeare character, what a nerd" Klaus affectionately concludes. 

"That's sweet," Eudora smiles at him as Diego stands up, making his way to the kitchen.

Diego offers "You want anything to eat?"

Klaus contemplates before requesting "you got bagels?"

"Sure"

When Diego returns from the kitchen with bagels, Klaus appears to be teaching Eudora to knit through the art of mime. As he did so, Eudora watched and listened intently and he talked with his whole body "Can I be with someone when i dont even have an apartment? What we gonna do? Fuck in the dumpster behind the Panda Express?"

Diego hands him his plate, interjecting "or, you know. His apartment." 

Eudora looks at Diego, tilts her heas to the side slightly and glances slightly at Klaus. At Diego's confused expression, she sighs and faces Klaus again. "if you were to go to NA, and actually work towards getting sober... i dont see why you couldn't stay with us."

Diego exclaims "what?"

Just as Klaus asks "really?"

Eudora elaborates "I know it hasn't worked out before, but, if you're serious about getting sober, drugs can't get in our way this time."

Klaus pauses, looking to Diego in shock before turning to face Eudora, "I- thank you," he murmurs softly.

The Hargreeves aren't exactly good at recieving and being offered acts of kindness. 

"You know, "Eudora continues "this doesn't have to be your only option for coping. You just have to find healthy methods of distraction," she glances at Diego hesitantly, "can i ask... why drugs in the first place?"

Klaus shifts in his place, looking anywhere but Diego and Eudora, "I was desperate, he sighs, "trying to get away, my powers, they... well dad was a sadistic, controlling prick. I couldn't live like that! I was useless, incapable of what was expected of me. And the ghosts they- they're so loud. Just- gory corpses wailing constantly and I- I cant turn it off. Dad tried to make me not afraid, he just- traumatised me. But i had snuck out, i was offered drugs and they were gone, poof. No more dead folk. I took the easy way out. Why wouldn't I?"

Eudora looks at him sympathetically, Diego, contemplative. 

He breaks the silence, "but you've been to rehab before, right? How d'ya know this'll be different."

Klaus takes a huge bite of bagel before answering "I didnt want to stop before. I'd go cos of you or the damn court but I- I've been perminantly high since i was what? 14? I wasnt ready to deal with it-but i want to be better. For Dave. He's... an angel."

44444444444444

Later that day, when the sun was just starting to set, Dave's sister was entering his apparent by invertation after his shift. 

Sadie gasps, "hello, honey," as she bends down just in the doorway to greet Puck. He's a sweet small cat with soft charcoal fur, and at the moment he was Dave's best friend. 

"Hey Sades, glad you could come"

"Um hm," she stands, "anything exciting happen today?" 

"Uhhh, let's see, guy sliced up his hand open trying to cut a bagel, a women got absolutely trollied on a night out, oh and this one dude popped too many viagra and had a panic attack at his macdonalds shift."

"Jesus," Sadie laughs, "I'll never get tired of hearing ambulance stories"

Dave and Sadie move over to the sofa, where Dave picks up the TV remote to load up Netflix.

Sadie plants her feet up on the coffee table, inquiring "but come on, why am i really here? You got special news? Has hanukkah come early?"

"I, uh, met a guy," he explains cautiously.

"You did?? Spill, right now," Sadie prompts.

"I helped with him an overdose the other week. I know its cliche but hes really like no one I've ever met before."

Sadie smiles and nods encouragingly.

"He has the most beautiful green eyes. And the most genuine smile, he. He's funny, too." 

Sadie leans towards Dave intensly, taking his hands in her own, "please tell me you're gunna ask him out"

"Well yeah, i want to. Really. But he's an addict, Sades, I can't do that, you know I can't, but. I know I shouldn't want him to change, or force him, but. He's hurting himself. I've seen first hand what drugs go do people. I think maybe I could help. 

Sadie smiles softly and nods in agreement.

Dave adds "I gave him my number."

Sadie squels in excitement, "you did? He better goddamn call," she puts both hands over her heart and closes her eyes, "I love love."

Dave raises an eyebrow, "you're aroace?"

Sadie opens her eyes and sighs at Dave. "I love other peoples love," she looks down at the floor, coos and picks up the cat, holding him close to her, "and Puck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> The viagra thing? That actually happen to a young lad on an ambulance documentary, bless him, honestly.
> 
> Also, apparently roughly 2000 american people go to hospital annually due to whats known as BRIs (bagel related injuries) 
> 
> Feedback much welcome as usual!
> 
> And if you have any more ambulance/hospital facts (particularly in merica) please tell me!
> 
> -Astrid


	4. It could never be too late to call me up and come my way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus tells Dave about a big step and Dave runs into someone unexpected at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> Chapter title from song Don't Wait Til Tomorrow by YONAKA

Nate pulls into the fast food car park for their lunch break and sighs. It had beem a long morning on shift and despite the general blood and injures encounted in this job, him and Dave always worked up quite the appetite. 

Dave returns the sigh and pulls his phone out of his of his bag, taking it off silent. Checking his notifications he sees 2 calls from an unknown number. Usually, Dave ignores unknown numbers as anyone would, but it takes him only seconds to remeber of course Klaus' name isn't saved into his phone. Thinking, hoping, it was Klaus causes him to swing open his door. Nate gives him a funny look at his rush but Dave just points at hus phone before leaping out the ambulance.

For a moment he feels bad for not answering. Would Klaus know he was on shift? And why had he called twice? Was he in trouble? He calls back the number. 

"Davey! You called!" 

Dave smiles at his voice and at the relief he sounds okay. 

"Hey, Klaus," he greets , his grin still splitting his face. 

"Where were you earlier?" Klaus inquires. 

Dave explains "work. I'm on my lunch break," before adding "promise I wasn't avoiding you"

"If you were, I'd set my brother Diego to track you down. He's a cop, he'd find you," Klaus assures.

Dave laughs before wondering "oh, a cop?"

"I know, i know. He pretends i don't commit crime, his moral compass is more of roulette wheel" 

Dave lets out a laugh.

"But, hey!" Klaus continues, "I have news!"

"I hope it's good" 

"Well of course, i bring only joy to people," Klaus states matter of factly.

Dave stays silent to allow Klaus to speak, who informs "I went to NA today!"

"You did?" Dave smiles.

"Yeah! I am officially 17 hours sober," he proudly exclaims. 

"Klaus, that's amazing! I'm proud of you"

"Danke," he says sincerely, "I don't want you to just think I'm using you for naloxone."

Dave laughs before asking "so, uh, was this your first ever meeting?" 

"Yeah. I mean, they tried to make me go to rehab but i said no, no, no," Klaus sings.

Dave giggles, bemused, before Klaus continues "no, i did go to rehab though. A couple times. But i didn't really want to get sober. This time i do. " 

"I'm really glad to hear that."

Dave hopes that now maybe they could, just maybe, start going on dates without have to be constantly corncerned for his safety. It would be easy or like any previous relationships, he knew that, but he wanted to try. He knew he was willing to support Klaus through this. 

"Do you maybe, want to, go on a date?" he rapidly slips in "you dont have to of course or we could just hang out, it's really no big deal"

"I- yeah. I'd love to go on a date with you, Dave."

"Yeah? Really?" 

"Of course. I've been like, dropping hints. And you will not see the last of me until I've at least met Puck" 

444444444444

Out on the afternoon shift, after saving Klaus' number into his phone, Dave is still buzzing with the ecstasy of actually asking Klaus out. Maybe ecstasy isn't the right metaphor, but anyway. 

Nate was over the moon with the news, "bout time you got an interesting boyfriend. Remember Mark? God he sucked"

Dave defends "come on, Mark wasn't that bad!"

"I don't know about that, Katz. But Klaus is cute. Go for it. Is he German?" Nate wonders.

"Oh, I actually... don't know. I'll have to find a way to work that into conversation." 

They'd just been sent out to an active scene of suspected assult, with more units and police also on route. 

They pull up and leap out to grab their medic packs. The scene in front of them is full of noise and chaos. They were in the middle of a residential street, nultiple bystanders scattered around, hands over mouths, heads twitching back and fourth, eyebrows knitted together. 

A policewoman led a handcuffed guy towards one of the multiple police cars. The man had only a thin cut on his cheek, trickling blood, and quickly bruising busted knuckles. Nate heads over to them while pointing Dave to the nucleus of the scene where 2 other paramedics were already. 3 police officers were there keeping bystanders away fron the man in the centre. Fresh blood splattered the tarmac around the man. His left eye was swollen shut and red, his lip split and oozing deep red blood. His nose was misplaced and skeward, broken, the skin between his nose and lips stained with blood. He was a study in red. Klaus got to work assisting the other paramedics.

444444444444

The other paramedics had just loaded the man onto their ambulance. Just as Dave turns to go back to his own, the female officer from before shouts out to one of the male officers in the middle of the road. 

"Hey, Diego"

Diego? How many cops in this city, Dave wonders, are called Diego. Could this be Klaus' brother? 

He turns and goes to where Diego now stands next to the car.

"Hey, um, sorry to interupt, are you Diego?"

"Yeah..." Diego gives Dave a once over. 

"Klaus' brother?" Dave prompts.

"How do you know know Klaus," he jumps into defense mode before asking "wait... Dave? Paramedic Dave?" 

"Yeah, wow, youre Klaus' brother" Dave states.

"Before you continue," the woman interjects, looking at Diego then back at Dave, "they're adopted"

"Oh," Dave laughs, "never would've guessed"

"Well we gotta roll but it was nice meeting you, Dave" Eudora smiles pleanantly at him.

Diego adds "oh and another thing, if you become his new supplier or hurt him in any way, that'll be yours," he points at the blood stained tarmac.

"Got it," Dave nods with a smile, admittedly intimidated. He's honestly glad he seems so protective over Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Sorry if i went a bit heavy on the bloody description lmao. 
> 
> Also, my dyslexic ass spent 12 years trying to spell ecstasy 
> 
> Next chapter it's date time!

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i have no clue how ambulances work in America, but across the pond when they turn on the lights and sirens this robotic voice goes "999 mode activated" , which is great. 
> 
> Naloxone is a drug that counters the affects of opioids. 
> 
> A note on the couple at the start: i knew a twat in high school called Jack. Get fucked, Jack.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Kudos and comments much appreciated. 
> 
> see ya next chapter! 
> 
> -Astrid


End file.
